You, again
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: Maya keeps finding this same Texas guy, over and over again. Until the point where she really doesn't know when she began feeling that she had known him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I've been working on this for a month. Not the chapter but the story, I've been writing it like for three days, I've been planning it so this will have many updates. I hope you like the story, I'm trying to update Fresh Start and then Senior Year or anything that I want.**

 **Leave your reviews, favorites and follows and let me know if you like this story and any ideas you have.**

 **I do not own GMW.**

"I just don't know Missy, everything with Jordan had been great and I simply didn't felt that way anymore." Maya said as she sipped a little bit of her drink as they were in the counter of a bar, she sighed.

"Maya, you lasted like two years! We're 26, you know that if you last like two years it's like you're already marrying." Missy said as she looked at Maya with discontent, and how not to? Maya wanted to punch herself too.

Maya felt terrible, beyond terrible if she was honest. As she asked the bartender another drink she thought how Jordan was getting his things out of her apartment, she had left hours ago but she didn't find the courage to go home and find everything empty. It wasn't that she didn't love Jordan, she did indeed loved him very much but the thing was… It was getting too serious for her and she was scared. Maybe it was because of her daddy issues or that she didn't like to settle with someone for so long, but the thing was it was getting serious and Maya didn't wanted that. She had been petrified the day he moved in and the only reason he moved in it was because he had begged Maya to move in with him or get a home together and clearly neither worked for her. She wanted to be safe, she didn't wanted to take the risk of losing anyone and being left once again, she only felt safe with few people like: her mother, Riley, Missy and Farkle but that was basically it. But she couldn't deny that she felt her heart squeezing when she saw how Jordan's expression lost light when she told him off, he was calm, he didn't asked for any reason and just nodded, saying he understood and that he loved her anyways but if she wanted that he would respect it.

"But that's the thing, I am not ready to be married and less have children like that's not in my near future." Maya responded, she was being honest with Missy, everything had been a little bit hurried for Maya and she didn't felt comfortable enough.

"I swear he was going to propose next week Maya, I could feel it." Missy said and Maya tried to brush the guilt she was feeling, she shrug.

"Could you simply stop? You're making me feel bad and you're suppose to be one of my best friends you ass." Maya said as she punched Missy in her shoulder.

"That's exactly what I'm doing Maya, I'm being totally honest and that's why we are friends." Missy said furiously as she pulled Maya's straighten hair.

"You are suppose to making me feel better." Maya said as her eyes narrowed Missy who was carelessly lean in the counter of the bar looking at the void, Maya expected a more responsive action from Missy as she turned around to face Maya.

"You're eye make up is all over your cheeks from crying." Missy said seriously and then both of them just snorted.

But Maya's thoughts were disturbed when she felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her long coat. After she broke up with Jordan and left her own place she went running to Missy but not before she texted Riley about what had happened, at that moment Riley was in an important meeting on DC and Maya didn't wanted to bother her with such insignificant stuff. They had arrived to the bar like half and hour ago, but not before Maya got an intense Ice cream therapy, enough sugar she hoped to get her drunk to forget the little guilt she was feeling.

"It's Riley, she's going to kill me." Maya said as Missy looked at her with a scowl, Missy had been blurring out for years how she wanted someone like Jordan, she wanted to be married by now but she hadn't found the guy. Maya knew Missy wasn't mad because she broke up with Jordan, but because she had threw to the trash the future that Missy wanted.

"I hope she does." Missy said with an annoyed voice and Maya just chuckled, the alcohol was getting to her.

"I'll be right back." Maya said as she left her coat on the little stool and walked to the bathrooms of the bar where there was less noise.

As she walked towards the lady's room she caught a glimpse of some green sea-foam eyes, Maya loved that color for her paintings, their gazes lingered for a seconds. The guy had this perfect bone structure that made Maya's mouth dry and he had this suit, he obviously just got out of work, his blonde hair was a bit messy and Maya could swear she had seen him somewhere else.

Nonetheless he quickly broke the stare down when another girl sat on the other side of the table, they were clearly on a date. Maya chuckled and continued her path, she wasn't looking for boys anyway, she had just broke up with the love of her life, that's what at least Riley would say. Maya arrived to the entrance of the bathrooms and stayed there, she still had a clear view of the green sea-foam eyes guy.

"Honey! How's Wa-" Maya began saying but was quickly cut off by her best friend whose voice was all squeaky cause she was mad.

"Maya Penelope Hart! What were you thinking?"

"-shington." Maya said with a shaky voice, she cursed in her mind, Riley was definitely mad at her.

"Oh, I don't know, It was fine! I just got out of a meeting with the ambassador of France, everything went perfect and I might resolved an international problem!" Riley said with a sarcastic tone, but Maya knew it was truth.

"Honey! I'm so proud of you Riley, you're totally government material! The president is lucky to have you there." Maya said as she bit her lower lip, she knew that Riley hadn't finish.

"But suddenly I happily check my phone to find a TEXT, not even a missed call, from my best friend who apparently couldn't stay in a relationship with the love of her life!" Riley said exploiting, almost screaming at the end.

"I'm sorry…?" Maya said carefully in a low pace.

"Of course you are Maya Hart, he had perfect genes and your children would've been lovely! He was totally in love with you." Riley said a little bit loud but calmer.

"Honey, I'm sorry really but I wasn't ready and he was going too fast. You very well knew that in the first place, he just, he wanted more and I didn't, I'm not ready for more Riley and you know it." Maya said honesty." And I'm aching too okay? It was hard for me to let go but I knew he wasn't the one."

"I'm sorry Peaches you're right. I'll be home by tomorrow and we can have a sleepover and watch a ton of scary movies although you know I hate them." Riley said with sweetness, Maya smiled happily, she loved Riley so much. Maya had known Riley since they were seven and from then on they had been best friends. More than that, they were family and nothing could put them apart.

"Ring power?" Maya said softly with a smile on her face and she could feel her best friend smiling too.

"Ring power." Riley said between giggles. "I'll see you tomorrow." Riley said and then hanged up.

Maya remained there for a few more seconds trying to cool down, she swallowed hard, she felt a little bit breathless and how not to? She had this beautiful dark blue tight dress that reached until her ankles and made her look classy and sexy. She had worn it for her meeting with some persons who owned a gallery and wanted to show her work. Many guys were staring at her in the club and in the street but she wasn't in the mood for that at the moment, she felt her heart squeezing, not necessarily for losing Jordan but for the fact that she felt guilty about it, Missy was right and Riley too, he might have been the one but Maya had dumped him.

But her thoughts were clear when she then turned her head and saw again the green sea-foam eyes guy, Maya smiled. She couldn't see the guy very well since she was facing his back but she had a clear view of his date. The girl was talking with such an emotion, pretty hype and not good for a date since the guy was always looking at his sides and sipping frequently from his drink, Maya thought he was actually trying to get drunk. Maya chuckled, this probably had to be a blind date obviously, it wasn't normal for someone to be so nervous or jumpy that the guy and the girl, she was probably embarrassing herself. Maya then walked near them, she wanted to go back to her respective stool next to Missy and continue to drown her sorrows but she couldn't help to peep into the guys conversation with the girl, she walked slowly and sit just behind him, in the next table, facing the girl who was too busy to notice her, or too drunk. Maya began to get a good audio of their conversation.

"So you're a doctor?" The girl said a little bit too loud, she giggled hard and she had her feet on the chair, her heels on the floor and her drink in her hand. Yep, she was definitely drunk.

"Yes, Yes I am and uhm, hey- you might want to go slow on the drinks." The guy said as he watched the girl sipping her drink, who was almost done. "Did you drink before you got here?" The guy asked fairly concerned as he tried to take the girl's glass before she ended it.

"Maybe, a little. You know Zay said such nice things about you." The girl said looking at the drink in her hand, the guy backed off. "You're such a Prince Charming." The girl purred and Maya just giggled, she knew she was kind of bad when she was drunk but not this embarrassing. "With how many girls have you slept with?" The guy scoff a bit, but the girl didn't mind at all. "I have slept with around 19, you could my lucky number" The girl said as she took a hold of the guys face and caress his lips, the guy brushed off her hand and chuckled nervously not saying anything, or paying much attention to his date, picking his phone to see the hour, Maya did the same, it was only 10:00, he will be in for a long night.

"I mean really, you are this strong Mississippi guy who-" The girl said but was quickly cut off by the guy who cleared his throat, somehow to give the girl a hint to shut up.

"I'm from Texas, actually." The guy said seriously to the girl, he began looking at the dance floor again.

 _Knew it_ Maya thought, his accent left that clear and Maya found it a bit goofy. When she thought about Texas so many nicknames had pop up in her head but she dismiss them when the girl keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, right, Zay's from Texas." The girl said but quickly change topics as she sipped another drink she had on the table _, god this girl will have such a terrible headache tomorrow,_ Maya thought. "So you're a doctor hmmm." The girl said as she began to lean more on the table, her breast almost hanging out from her bright purple tight dress as she gave a racy look to the guy and he remained stiff and began taking a sip from the drink.

"Uhm, yeah I am." The guy said trying to look another way, when he turned sideways Maya could see how flustered he was, such a gentleman not trying to look at the girls dressed, Maya laughed a bit, what was his deal.

"I think my boobs are sick, *cough* *cough * " The girl said as she moved her upper body to seem like her breast had moved, the guy almost spit his drink and Maya just lost it.

She began to laugh so hard that people who were walking by stopped and stare at her, she almost fell down the chair, she couldn't believe that the girl had really said that to the guy who although she wasn't looking at him, was surely petrified. Maya continue laughing for more time, not caring about what anybody thought but suddenly she open her eyes who were dripping tears of laughter to find the confused sea-foam eyes as the looked at her. Maya stayed stiff, both the guy and his date where watching at her with confusion, she was going to stand up and just simply walk back to Missy but she knew how desperate was this guy in the date. Maya didn't knew if it was because she had just broken up with Jordan, the drinks she had with Missy or maybe it was the feeling she had of seeing him somewhere else.

But Maya took a decision quickly; she stood up and began to cry, uncontrollably and awkwardly. She had been very good at acting, who knew that her mother acting practices would serve a purpose some day? Maya began crying and stood at the middle of the table; the couple seeing her too confused, the girl slack-jawed and the guy had just his lovely eyes fixed on Maya, then between sobbing's Maya began to speak.

" _You_ , why would you cheat one me!?" Maya began screaming at the guy but she almost lost it when the guy gave her a more confused look but she gave him a sign with her eyes, he understood it after a few seconds he looked back and fort at the girl and at Maya.

"My love, what are you doing here? This is not what it looks like." The guy said following the game perfectly looking at the girl who was beyond disordered in this mess, the guy knew had to act too.

"You promised me the day we got married that you wouldn't cheat on me again." Maya responded between sobs and she saw how a small smile appeared from the guy's mouth, Maya almost smiles as well but the girl began to talk

"Lucas, you are married?" The girl said in shock, it was like all the alcohol that was inside her had abandoned her.

"Zay didn't tell you?" Lucas said with surprise and the girl simply scoffs, but Maya continued

"Yes! He does and you're taking him away from me, who do you think you are to be breaking marriages uh?" Maya responded as she pointed at the girl, between sobs/laughs.

"I'm not doing anything." The girl said beyond petrified to Maya's accusing finger and she quickly stood up. "I'm out. WORST blind date ever." The girl said as she quickly took off from the table and towards the door.

Maya smiled, she had safe someone from being in a total mess. She thought the guy was too nice to denied her a second date and she was drunk enough to ask him, it would continue until the point they will be living together but the guy wouldn't want any of that and then everything would suck, just like her past situation, but not like this. Maya clean the fake tears that were rolling down her eyes, she had to get her purse to put her make-up again, she hadn't cried like this when Jordan left which made her chuckled a bit, as she was going to took off the guy clear his throat.

"Hey, Thank you for saving me." The guy name Lucas said, Maya turned around and smiled a bit. He was standing right behind her and had gathered his stuff. "Although you were laughing at my expenses."

"No problem, been there done that. I thought you wanted a way out Huckleburry but you simply didn't knew how." Maya said as she smiled and began walking but suddenly he trapped her wrist and made her stop, he had this strong and warm touch that made Maya shrive.

"Huckleburry?" Lucas said with a smirk as he walked beside Maya and let go off her hand, Maya finally let go off the breath she had been holding. Was he flirting with her? Because she wasn't interested, well maybe he looked like an angel if she was honest and a doctor? Who wouldn't want that but she just couldn't she had just broke up with someone. But he wouldn't stop walking with her and looking at her like some new thing found in the space.

"You're accent, Mr. Mississippi" Maya responded as she chuckled and he did too.

"It was really bad, wasn't it?" Lucas said and Maya just nodded in agreement, they were about to arrive to the part of the counter where Missy was but then she groaned when she saw how Missy was, barely falling off the stool with a bunch of drinks near her and Maya was sure she was almost sleep on the counter.

"Fuck." Maya said as she hurried her pace and began caressing Missy's back and examining her, to see if she was already too drunk and the results were clear when Maya saw puke on her hair and on one of the glasses. Maya almost vomits to the scene but she quickly and reluctantly clean the puke of her hair and said to the bartender he could pick off the glasses and that she needed the bill. "Missy come on, we have to go sweetie."

But Missy just moved reluctantly and groaned a bit, Maya knew this was bad. If Missy couldn't walked alone it meant that Maya had to carried her but she wasn't strong enough to carried her which meant she would have to ask someone help but usually the guys who offered would touch the girls butt or something like that, she had already live it.

"You want help?" Lucas voice appeared again, he was standing behind them, he had an honest look on his face, their gazes' link in a moment. Maya was sure she had seen him somewhere else but she wasn't sure why, she trusted him, she really did.

"If you want to Huckleburry, help me carry her to outside." Maya said harsh, as she gathered Missy's stuff and hers too, Lucas took a strong grip on Missy's hip and she began leaning into him, he carried her outside the club and Maya just followed them to the street.

"Okay now we need a cab." Maya said as she took a hold of her cellphone and looked at the hour, she scoffed. "Missy it's only 10:20! Are you kidding me? I was the one who was supposed to be drunk." Maya said furiously and Missy just let little groans out, Lucas laughed a bit.

"Hey, can I take you home?" Lucas said almost like he didn't know what other connotations that phrase had and Maya just raised a brow, his eyes then open up and began to stutter. "Oh not like that, god, I mean I have a driver and I'm going to go anyway so I can take you."

Maya doubted a bit, she was defenseless if she agreed. She meant if Lucas was a thief or an murdered both of them would be doomed, he was too strong and big for any of them and Maya had a drunk Missy who she knew for her state wouldn't be reactive until tomorrow in the afternoon. Maya could maybe put of a fight but he would quickly beat her. She stared at him with doubt as Lucas was waiting for an answer.

"I don't know you that well." Maya said perspicacious as her eyes hostile.

"You safe me, I own you one." Lucas said with modesty, there was something so transparent about him that Maya simply couldn't deny. She knew if it was 3:00 am she would get a cab without a problem but it was 10:00 pm and no cabs were stopping to take a drunken girl and her friend.

"Fine." Maya said and Lucas quickly took out his phone. Lucas quickly got his phone out and began talking to the driver, in no time a very expensive car appeared outside the club. Lucas helped Missy get in and Maya walked to the other side along with Lucas who open her the door.

"What a gentleman." Maya said mocking him just before she entered the car but he just lean in and tip an imaginary cowboy had before winking at her.

"Whatever you need m'am." Lucas said with a more exaggerated Texas accent and Maya just laughed.

"God you are such a dork." Maya said before getting into the car, Lucas closed the door and then sit next to the drivers sit.

"Where are we going?" He said looking at Maya through the rear-view mirror, his sea-foam eyes looking at her intensely which made Maya feel waves of excitement through her.

"Greenwich Village, please." Maya responded with a smirk, her eyes fixed on Lucas as well and the car began to move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, today I started my three weeks of exams ((fun, Am I right?)) so anway, I'm sorry I didn't uploaded this chapter earlier. I've been through a writer's block and this took me like three days to write, so I'm sorry.**

 **I wanted to thank you for your sweet reviews and follows and favorites! I hope you like this story and I'm about to post another Fanfic with a bit of fantasy lol.**

 **Anyway here's chapter number two and btw I dont own GMW but that PROMO for Girl Meets High School was FIRE! I couldn't deal with it, I want to see it now now now. I loved Lucas new hair cut daaaaamn and in general how does everyone looked so freaking beautiful?**

 **UPDATE: I removed the last part of the chapter because I thought I was going too fast with the story and it's not what I wanted.**

* * *

"Fuck" Maya cursed under her breathe as she hurried down Greene Street to meet Riley on _Il Mulino._

Since they were on NYU they loved that restaurant, when they could afford it they would go, it was hard since Maya was on a scholar ship and still had to buy all the art materials she needed for her classes and Riley spent a lot of money in her trips to DC for her practices; they barely went there but every time they did it was very special. Now that they were responsible adults, they would have a weekly lunch there, no matter the circumstances if they both were in the city they would go there every Thursday. But it was hell since Maya was working at the moment on the Metropolitan Museum and she had to go all the way to Lower Manhattan, for Riley it was easier since she worked over there.

And Riley hated when Maya was late.

Maya felt her pocket ringing in her grey puffy jacket, she knew it was Riley but she didn't wanted to pick up just yet, now she was bolting her way down Thompson Street. Maya could swear she almost fell down more than once; her yellow scarf almost gets trapped on a hotdog stand and she may have push more than one old lady to get there on time. Her phone was ringing once again, she hadn't looked at it since she got down the subway but she was sure that she was late. When she finally arrived, she opened the door of the restaurant, breathing heavily as she saw her best friend in a long-tight lemon green dress. Riley turned right away when she heard the door open and gave Maya a smile.

"Peaches!" Riley called her from their favorite table; Maya's corners of her mouth went up as she walked over to her friend.

"Honey" Maya exclaimed as she kissed Riley in the cheek and sat down. "I'm sorry that I'm late, really." Maya said as she took her jacket off.

"But you arrived just in time." Riley muttered as she looked at her clock. Maya frown, then who was calling her like that?

"Really? Someone was calling me, I though it was you because I was late." Maya said with a frown as she took out her cellphone from her jacket and checked it out.

She read the contact name: _Farkle._

Maya glance at Riley for a second, who was waiting for her best friend to see who was calling her so enthusiastically, her gaze slipped down at her phone once again and then she decided to put it out. She then swallowed hard and tried to dismiss her best friends curious gaze at her sudden action.

"So how was your conference at NYU? Do you inspire young people to be like you?" Maya said clearly trying to distract her friend, but Riley didn't buy it for a second.

"Who was calling you?" Riley asked Maya seriously. Maya wanted to avoid that answer at all costs.

"Hey, is Paolo here? Cause he knows what I like and I'm starv-" Maya continued but was cut off by Riley's tight voice.

"Maya, who was calling?" Riley insisted a bit annoyed by Maya's avoidance. Maya breathe deeply; she didn't wanted to say it because she knew it would upset Riley. She bit her lower lip, but her friend was glowering at her.

"It was Farkle." Maya answered seriously as she gazed at her best friend whose eyes grew distant and the frown on her face disappear, being replace but a melancholic expression.

Riley and Farkle had been together for about 5 years; after a drunken night at their third year of college Riley had confess her feelings for Farkle one week that he had come from Yale. They had been very awkward for a few months because Riley didn't know how to react and was constantly avoiding Farkle but everybody knew that well, Farkle had always loved her but never thought he could get a chance with her. So then Farkle for spring break arranged this beautiful trip to Paris just for her, he confess his love for her at the airport before they hop on the plane, since Riley thought Maya was going too and they got together right away. They were the happiest couple Maya had ever seen, she was so happy for her friends, she had already put the names for their children and Maya had never saw Riley so elated with someone. About a year ago they were already planning to get married Farkle's dad got very sick, he couldn't be in charge of the company anymore so it was up to Farkle now but with their respective jobs and travels they barely saw each other. Riley thought they were hurting each other too much so on February she decided to end things with Farkle, she had never seen her friends so devastated about something, Maya tried to convince Farkle to do something but he was a mess and he didn't wanted to disrespect Riley's decision so now it had been five months since Farkle had been living in London.

"Oh." Riley whispered, tears were polling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to upset you." Maya said as she touched Riley's hand and laced her fingers together, Riley was looking outside the window.

"You didn't do anything, it was me who wanted to know." Riley's voice tremble a bit, she was breathing heavily trying not to cry.

"You know you can call him, he asks for you every day." Maya reassured Riley but her friend nodded _no._

"It wasn't what we wanted, I know I love him but I just can't stop being who I am for a man. I work with the president in international affairs and I teach at NYU only at the age of 26. I mean who does that?" Riley exclaimed, indeed she had achieve a great number of things at such a young age, after all she was the daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews.

"I know Pumpkin." Maya said honestly as she looked at her best friend with sympathy half a smile because she knew how hard this was on her. "I just want you to be happy and I know you were with Farkle."

Riley swallowed hard as she looked at Maya with sweetness, she then shrugged, let go of Maya's hand and looked at her bright green dress. It fit her perfectly; she glanced over the waiter and waved her hand to get his attention. Maya's gaze was still fixated on Riley, clearly worried about her.

"So, Missy told me that last week you both were saved by this Texan guy! Why didn't you told me over our sleep over?" Riley said changing topics, putting on a force smile that quickly turned out to be more natural. Maya knew this was Riley trying to avoid the Farkle thing but if that was what her Pumpkin wanted then she would do it.

"It was nothing, he only drove us back to Missy's apartment." Maya said trying to hide how flustered she was but Riley was gulped on the story and her eyes were tinkling. "Okay, he was pretty charming, I think I might know him from somewhere else but I'm not sure."

"Why didn't you asked him for his number? He could be perfect for you, Missy said he was beyond hot from what she remembered." Riley squealed with excitement as she laid her head in her folded hands.

"Because I had just broken up with Jordan and he seemed like a guy who wants family and all that, and I just don't like to throw myself at guys." Maya explained as the waiter arrived and pour some red wine for Maya and white for Riley.

"Oh come on! Really?" Riley chuckled and Maya's eyes narrowed. "You don't get so flustered with someone who is _just_ a guy." Riley exclaimed as the waiter approached once again to take the order.

"I'm not flustered!" Maya stated a little bit too loud, some of the people on the restaurant turned around and Riley giggled at her best friend sudden outburst. Maya rolled her eye, now she was definitely flustered.

"I want a _Tuna Carpaccio with argula salad_ please." Riley said and Maya swallowed hard, why was she getting flustered?

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because I didn't even said my name to him and obviously I get flustered when you're interrogating me." Maya said calmly as she change the page of the menu. "And I'll have _Scampi Oreganata_ please."

"You're such a party killer." Riley assured Maya as she chortled and Maya just rolled her eyes, Riley plastered a smile on her face.

Their lunch date went smoothly, Maya talked about this piece she was restoring at the museum and how one of her painting had been sold successfully whilst Riley talk about how she had to be on DC once again next week for another important meeting about international affairs and how she had her week full of classes at NYU. Maya loved to see both of them in those positions, they had become bold women, Maya nearly thought she wasn't smart enough when they were in middle school but Riley change her mind and she couldn't be more thankful to have her as her friend. But there was something bothering her, she usually didn't got flustered with anyone and least a stranger that had just basically help her one night, but the thing was that she couldn't get him out of her head, those green sea-foam eyes always popped into her head at unexpected moments which annoyed her a bit; It had been a week, why wasn't she forgetting about him. When the brunch was over Maya said goodbye to Riley and saw her friend with that beautiful green lemon dress walk back to her classes.

Maya walked back to get the subway but she decided to stop at a Starbucks right in front of Washington Square. The night before Maya had been finishing a painting that would be almost the last one for her upcoming art show at Soho, she had been working on that exposition for over a year and yet she was missing another five paintings. The topic of the exposition was _hope_ but up until now Maya's works showed nothing but despair, except for the portraits she made of Riley were there was nothing but lovely daisy flowers and light. Therefor she had been thinking non-stop about what to draw, she went to bed almost at 4:00 am as she finished and then woke up by 6:00 am to go to work, plus she had been late so she hadn't got her morning coffee, so she decided to stop there in order to finally wake up.

Maya walked in and the Starbucks was full, she was almost sure to go somewhere else but thanks to some odd feeling, call it intuition, she decided to stay there. The line wasn't bad and it was moving fairly fast, the mess was _where_ to sit, almost every seat was taken by someone and Maya wasn't in the mood to walk and take her coffee on the subway, she wanted to relax a bit before she got back to work, she was definitely tense even after her fun talk with Riley. Suddenly Maya caught a glimpse of an empty chair, she examined the perimeter, no one else had seemed to realize that there was an empty chair, so she decided to take it and fast. Maya shouldered her way into the mob, to get to her objective, it was the perfect chair, comfy and with a perfect view to the park, Maya thought maybe that would inspire her.

"Move" Maya growled as she was about to reach the chair, she took a deep breath and yanked off the crowd, falling into the chair like a mad man. Suddenly her body crashed with another one, she fell right over someone. She heard some gasps but she didn't put attention, she had fought for that place and she wasn't sorry about it. Maya breathe out easily now and tried to accommodate herself in the chair but there was someone, she had sat over someone.

Then she opened her eyes and suddenly those sea-foam eyes that had been hunting her since last week caught up her gaze immediately. Maya gasped a bit, she was there, in front of Lucas or more like over him, he gazed at her in a curious way, like he was recalling that night were they had met. Maya stared at him too, he looked like an angel, again with a nice black pair of pants and a tight blue shirt that made him look beyond hot, she was sure her mouth went dry. Maya then got off her trance, she wasn't sure if she was suppose to say anything, maybe he didn't even remember her and she was afraid she would embarrass herself more than she had already did, so she stood up abruptly and gazed at him and tried to swallow.

"That was my sit!" Maya stated a little bit too loud, she was mad that she hadn't gotten her seat; she had a bad morning and this? Was the top of the cherry; She had sat down over this hot guy that she hadn't been able to forget after a week.

"Well apparently I sit first, so it's mine." Lucas answered decently but still an annoyed as well, he wasn't moving. Maya's eyes narrowed and she felt her blood boiling, her nostrils flared

"Move you dumb Huckleburry!" Maya yelled and people stare at her, she couldn't care less at the moment, she wanted to be calm and sit right there, her baby blue eyes lit up.

Lucas stared at her for a few more moments, trying to decode her face, like he was studying her. He was examining every detail, like he knew he had seen her before, Maya was a little embarrassed that she had recognize him right away but it was taking a more few minutes for him. Suddenly his sea-foam eyes light up in a way that made Maya's heart skip a beat.

"You are the girl from the club, right?" Lucas then said with the most triumphant voice Maya ever heard, she could see his bright smile, he stood up and got closer to her, Maya had to give a few steps back to not feel so dizzy by his scent. Like he had solved a mystery or something, Maya swallowed hard.

"Yes and you're the Huckleburry who took my seat!" Maya scoff at him as a crimson flush spread up from under her collarbone. She began clicking her heels; she wasn't in the mood to do this.

"Apparently." Lucas chuckled, Maya looked at him oddly, for someone who was indeed very charming he was a wreck when he was nervous, she just gave him half a smile. "Uhm, so… So how is your friend?" Lucas asked as he stuttered a bit and it made Maya's heart soft.

"She's fine, she swore she wouldn't drink any more but I think it's just a feeling of the moment." Maya said as she stared at Lucas' sea-foam eyes that were sparkling.

"I'm glad that that she's okay." Lucas said and cleared his throat a bit as he touch the back of his neck. "So what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

Maya looked at him, was he nervous or dumb? She had been sipping from her coffee the whole conversation and she was fighting with him for a seat, Maya raised her eyebrows and glanced at the coffee and at him twice, so he could get a hint. Lucas glanced at Maya and then back at her coffee, realization appearing in his eyes as well as a red that was filling his cheeks.

"Okay, I have embarrassed myself haven't I?" Lucas said as he put a hand on his face and Maya just laughed. Although _yes,_ he was indeed a goofball Maya couldn't deny it was cute. Maybe he was a little nervous because of the whole _jumping in the seat next to him without previous warning._

 _"_ Maybe, just a bit." Maya said as she laughed and put a strand of her hair back. "So can I have my chair Ranger Rick?" Maya then stated but Lucas gave her a peeved look.

"But I sat down first." Lucas said kind of confused and Maya's temper rose once again.

"I had to shoulder my way in here and believe me, with my height it's kind of hard." Maya declared, why he was being such an ass?

"I bet it was Shortstack." Lucas snorted and Maya just open her mouth. _Shortstack?_ Maya's eyes narrowed as she began to clench her fists. Lucas who was clearly clueless about Maya's reaction at first, put on a bug-eyed expression and raised his hands.

"Wow" He stuttered and looked at Maya frightened.

"Get out of my way, Ranger Rick, I'm not in the mood." Maya said trying to push Lucas away with one of her hands, but she froze as she felt that very well tone chest, her breath hitched a bit and she bit her lower lip, she looked up to him.

"I'm not in the mood neither Shortstack." Lucas said slowly as well as he took a hold of Maya's hand and got closer to her, she gasped into the sudden touch, she didn't know why but shrives began running down her back when their gazes linked together.

They stare at each other for a long time, like they were on a trance and there was no one else in that coffee shop but them. Maya began to feel her heart beating erratically in her chest, she didn't knew if it was because of the touch, or because his scent was driving her crazy, maybe because of the way those sea-foam eyes looked at her in such a familiar way. She didn't know why he felt so familiar, why she had this feeling that she had met him long before last week at the bar and for the way he was looking at her, she was sure he was wondering the same thing. Maya felt Lucas' chest beating high too, she didn't know if he was feeling the same way but she knew she had this urge to do something.

But the moment broke down when they heard someone sitting on the chair, both of them turned around to find an all lady, shifting in the chair to make herself comfortable, she then crossed her legs and began drinking from her coffee. Both Lucas and Maya had their mouths wide open, someone had taken their seat and then the lady looked at them annoyed by their stares.

"Can I help you with something?" The lady called them out; they just stare at her in stupefaction.

"Are you kidding me?" Maya scoffed as she rolled her eyes to the unpleasant old lady that was giving them a nasty look. Lucas looked at her reprehensible and then he proceeded to talk to the lady.

"Sorry m'am, but I was sitting right there." Lucas approached to the lady all gentleman-like, it almost made Maya scoff.

"That was my sit!" Maya object but Lucas turned around and gave her a serious look.

"Would you please mind giving me my sit back?" Lucas asked the lady with a sweetness that Maya hadn't seen in him before but she just waited behind him.

"Look Honey, you might be as sweet as a apple pie but I am not going to move anywhere." The Old Lady said with such sassiness in her voice that made Lucas fists clench but Maya simply snorted, Karma existed indeed.

"I-I-" Lucas began saying but the lady interrupted him.

"I-I" The old lady spat, leaving Maya mouth open thanks to her rudeness. "Go away young man before I tell anyone you're bothering me." The old lady snapped at Lucas.

And Maya lost it.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me, he got there first! He was getting up so he could give me his sit like a gentleman!" Maya shouted, loud enough for the people to turn around and look at the scene, she was enraged at the lack of decency she had.

"Yes blondie? So what are you going to do?" The lady said in a threatening way, she chuckled a bit and Maya swore she saw red, she gave Lucas her coffee and then talk.

"You want to know what I'm going to do? You bet!" Maya said as she lean to fight the old lady but suddenly she felt two strong arms grabbing her hip from behind and carried her outside the café.

It was Lucas.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Maya hissed as Lucas was literally carrying her outside the café, people looking at her like she was mad. She could swear she almost loses her purse. She kick Lucas and tried to get him off but he was too strong. They reached the outside of the café it was a sunny day but Maya couldn't be more enraged, she had just been kick out of the café, she needed her coffee before going to work or she was sure she will eat somebody and an old lady talk back at her! Somehow all that disappeared when her eyes went back and saw Lucas beside the door of the café with her coffee in hand.

"I could have sworn that you were going to kill that old lady." Lucas joke a bit with a bright smile and Maya's strong frown went away fairly quickly.

"Well, she was a bitch and I hate to see people being rude to someone just because they can." Maya shrugged as she straightened her jacket and her white blouse. Lucas stared at her for some moments, enough to make Maya feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank you, for fighting for me." Lucas said as he strolled towards Maya and handed her coffee, Maya doubted for a few seconds and then she took the coffee from his hands and gave a long and nice sip.

"Ugh I needed this." Maya said as she sighed, she felt easier now. "It has been such a hard week."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Lucas chortled as he saw Maya's calmer face; she gave him a sweet smile. The way his laughed made her feel a thrilled, she could feel her cheeks blushing a bit and then she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, I have to go to work! Thank you for not letting me hit that lady or I would've probably ended up in jail." Maya said calmly to Lucas, who was looking at her impatiently. Maya turned on her heels and began walking to her subway station.

"Bye Shorstack of Pancakes" Lucas said and smiled at her, turning around the other way.

She was a bit regretful that she didn't asked Lucas for his last name or phone number, it was unsure because hell she would seem like a stalker but no one had made her feel that way, not even Jordan.


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK, I'VE MISS YOU. I have kind of good news, since I had some health issues durin this days it seems like I have to miss somedays of uni (it sucks) BUT I can write and i have been doing this whole thing of habit where I have to write at least a small phrase of my FF everyday.**

 **So guys now I show you this chapter that it was way too late and I'm sorry about it.**

 **I do not own GMW.**

* * *

Maya walked through the old streets of Greenwich Village where she used to walk along side Riley and Farkle in her way to school as she made her way to her parent's house. Maya passed the Matthews Household and smiled as the memories of her childhood filled her head, how they used to sit on the bay window to discuss everything that was happening to them during school, then university. Even now, from time to time they would go to their bay window to discuss the most important things happening on their lives. Maya checked her cellphone as she made her way through the streets; she always visited her mother at least once a week, when Katy and Shawn weren't busy traveling. Although they hadn't been that close when she was younger, Maya had learned to talk to her mother as she grew up and her mother couldn't be prouder of Maya and the women she had become. Aside from that, Maya also loved to talk to Shawn ever since she met him, she loved his advices and knew that everything he said was coming from experiences he had.

Maya took the keys of the apartment out of her pocket and entered the building, the sun was going down just yet and she had the exact amount of time to have dinner with her parents and then she could go home and keep working. Maya climbed up the stairs with her high heels and arrived to her parents' apartment, she knocked twice and then Shawn opened the door with happiness.

"I thought you weren't going to come, is work getting on your nerves?" Shawn said as he opened his arms for Maya to fall in.

Maya smiled, she was always happy to see Shawn and her mother. Shaw was wearing a red sweater, his golden glasses gave him a sweet old appearance but he was still wearing those Dr. Martin-like boots that were so like him.

"Yeah, it has been kicking my butt lately." Maya said as she hugged Shawn, she sighed; it was good to be home.

"Oh Baby Girl!" Katy's voice traveled from the kitchen towards the door.

Maya separated from Shawn and walked inside the apartment, she dropped her bag and her coat on the sofa and then walked towards the kitchen where her mother was cooking.

"It smells like pasta and pizza?" Maya said as she opened the door to the kitchen where her mother was getting the home bake pizza out of the oven while wearing a

"Baby Girl! I'm so happy to see you." Katy said happily as she placed the pizza on the table, removed her mittens and then walked towards Maya for a hug. "I've missed you so much, I want an update on everything going on in your life." Katy stated as she took her daughters hands on hers.

 _Shit,_ Maya thought for herself. She hadn't let them know about Jordan and that had been like two weeks since she broke it off with Jordan and she hadn't let them know.

"Yeah, sure but you have to tell me everything about your trip first." Maya said quickly, trying to avoid any questions about Jordan.

Honestly, Maya knew that at the end of the day she had made the right decision of breaking up with Jordan, it had been two weeks and obviously she had missed him the first week but she felt better with her life and without any pressure. Yet, she knew her mother would kill her when she found out. The thing was that although Maya never let Jordan hang out with her parents, her parents knew about the relationship and everything revolving around it, the fact that they would move in and the few times they saw them together her mother always talked about the beautiful children they were going to have.

"Are you trying to hide something from me Mrs. Hart?" Katy asked Maya suspiciously.

Maya smiled nervously as she shook her head.

"Let's eat the pizza, shall we?" Maya said as she took a slice of pizza on her hand and stuffed it on her mouth before her mother could do any more questions regarding her life.

…

The dinner continued without much trouble, the food was delicious as always and Maya had managed to make them talk about their trip to Egypt. Shawn was still working with this traveling site, so they would pay his trips to different places and make him write an article, which where really successful since Shawn had an special way of transmitting emotions through his pictures and words. It was a good job; it was even more special when Katy came along which was always and it was just how their life's had become, always traveling and little time on the city. As always Katy couldn't stop talking about how everything was so beautiful and the different experiences they had during their trip whilst Shawn gave his point of view on the trip as well and also showed Maya his review on his website and the pictures he had taken on it.

"My bosses love it and it has been a well received article by the public." Shawn said as Maya took the Ipad on her hands and scrolled down the website, reading it. "Think our next trip is going to be excellent as well, they already sent the tickets and everything."

"It's great dad, I'm always so proud of you." Maya said with excitement as she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and Shawn adjusted his glasses. "Where are you going to go this time?"

"We are traveling to Berlin in two weeks, can't you come?" Katy said as she placed her hand over Maya's, Maya smiled and shook her head.

She had been more than busy lately with everything that was happening in her life, she needed to finish her work at the Metropolitan and even more important she had to finish her art show, it would be in less than two months and she was still missing paintings and stuff. Plus, she was actually thinking to apply for a scholarship in Columbia, maybe majoring in classic art or something else.

"I wish I could come with you, I really do." Maya cried as she bit her lower lip. "But I'm finishing my last paintings for my art show in Soho and I have to work too." Maya said with sad eyes as she laced her fingers with her mothers'. "I really hope you can come to my exposition."

But Katy stayed awfully quiet for a moment and let out the one thing that Maya had been trying to avoid the whole night.

"And what about Jordan?" Katy asked as she pulled a strand of Maya's hair behind her ear, Maya gulped. "You didn't mention him and you usually mention him when you talk about your life."

Maya's lips form a thin line as she glanced down and began to blabber, she didn't really know what to say.

"Darling?" Shawn asked.

She could feel her parent's persisting gazes over her and it annoyed her so much, she sighed because she simply knew she couldn't lie to them and honestly they had the right to know that the only person that Maya could've marry had been cut off of her life by herself.

"Okay guys, this might be hard for you but…" Maya said as she breathed deeply and took a hold of her parents.

"Oh please don't tell me you pushed him away like you always do." Shawn scolded Maya as he placed his glasses down.

"Well, I kind of dump him?" Maya said a bit embarrassed as she watched Shawn's reaction carefully- he was indeed frustrated by her actions and Maya couldn't help to feel bad for her parents since she had destroy their hopes to become grandparents in a future.

"Why Maya?" Katy asked with concerned, somehow she seemed more easily going than Shawn.

Maya ran a hand through her hair with frustration, she knew she had to talk to them but she didn't like that they became so invested in her life. It was her life and her decisions at the end of the day, and if she simply didn't felt ready to take it to another level with Jordan her parents had to accept that.

"Because it simply didn't felt right and he was going too fast." Maya said as she hunched over. "I simply wasn't what he wanted me to be and I couldn't lie to him."

"You always do this." Shawn growled as he jutted his jaw.

"Shawn." Katy remarked as she strengthened the hold on Maya, she rise from her chair and began to caressed Maya's hair like she was a little child again.

Maya was indeed nervous of what Shawn would said now, although he was usually chill and very supportive when he didn't share the same point of view as other people, he could get really mad and it scared the hell out of Maya. It wasn't that Shawn became aggressive or something, but Maya had always value his point of view and simply knowing that he was disappointed at her or mad, really broke Maya's heart.

"You are a grown women and still I see this insecure little girl I met when she was only fourteen." Shawn said as he reclined himself on the table and his gaze locked with Maya's. "You deserve everything good that happens to you and I think that you are too afraid to face that, to see happiness in front of you and you hide from it."

In a way, Shawn was right because Maya had let her daddy issues make their way on her relationship with Jordan. But the more that Maya saw into it, besides her daddy issues the thing was that she didn't think Jordan was the one or else: why would she be so scared of taking their relationship to the next level every time they did?

…

Maya finally finished doing the dishes and she let loose the ponytail she had, she put the apron aside and checked if she had wet her white. Shawn had already gone to put on his pajamas and then he would be working on his office until 10:00 pm and after that he would snooze out. Suddenly, Katy opened the door to the kitchen, Maya spun on her heels and smiled as she watched her mother walking quietly on the kitchen.

"So, Dad is really mad at me." Maya muttered with a brooding expression on her face, she bit her lower lip and focused her gaze on her heels as she reclined herself on the wall.

"No he is not sweetie, he's just… frustrated." Katy said as she shook her head and made literally the same pose as Maya, but instead of Maya's brooding expression, she had a compassionate smile on. "He sees a lot of him on you and he simply wants you to be happy."

"But how does he even know that I'm exactly like him? His motives are not even the real motives I broke it with Jordan." Maya let out exasperated by the whole deal, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

But suddenly everything was quiet and Maya could feel Katy's gaze burning her and she turned around to see her mother, who had a deadpan expression painted on her face.

"What?" Maya growled at Katy, her eyes opened widely and her brows knitted, because deep down she knew Katy would break her in someway.

"You are telling me…" Katy said as she pulled a strand of her own hair behind her ear and had a know-it-all smile. "Nothing regarding your father's _abandoningusandgoingtohaveanotherfamily_ thing had the sightless repercussion on your fear regarding Jordan?"

Maya stayed quiet because her mother was right, was she that predictable? It was something she had written on her forehead and had no one cared to tell her?

"I think you know the answer to that."

And Katy simply walked a few steps before embracing Maya in her tiny arms; Maya smiled and hugged her mother back. It was the true, well a part of it was and she had tried to conceal it because it really made her hurt, it had been a part of her and she really had never learn to cope with it.

"Don't worry baby girl, I really never knew had to deal with it for a really long time and you know it." Katy whispered as she held Maya.

When they separated Maya smiled and tried to shake it off and Katy simply gazed at her daughter, making sure she was okay.

"But you move on from it, with Shawn."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I didn't had a hard time- a hard time that lasted 11 years give or take." Katy smiled. "I mean we moved to Texas for one year, you remember?"

Maya flashback to a small apartment in a sunny place, she remembered it vaguely, the sunny weather on her face. A small little blonde girl, hair spread all over the floor whilst she played with her hands and the warm light of the sun. It was a mist and Maya barely recall it. Another memory of her and her mother walking through the streets of Texas, music playing loudly from every store and Maya dancing to it, it was weird maybe there's where she got her annoyance to country music now that she thought about it but she didn't understand why since she enjoyed it as a kid. Flash-forward to another sunny day, there was a lot of grass and a play ground, she remembered her laughter and another one, another one that she felt she loved to hear. Finally an image of some sea-foam eyes popped into her head but it was all.

"I really didn't remembered it until now." Maya admitted.

The flashbacks still running through her head, especially those eyes that for some reason she couldn't forget.

"You had a best friend and everything, you were as close as you and Riley." Katy said. "It was a nice break before we came back to New York and had to deal with it."

"Yeah…" Maya said but she was still thinking about the whole deal.

"But you see darling? There's nothing wrong with what you did or the fact that you are scared, I ran away too from this place for a moment because I was really hurt." Katy said as she took a hold of Maya's cheek. "But sooner or later everything got better for us, more than better and I think it's when I start believing I deserved more and I think you should try that too, okay?"

"Okay mom, Thanks." Maya said as she smiled, she knew that Katy was right and she would try to do so but she would take baby steps.

But while Maya was walking home, there was still something bothering, a pair of sea-foam green eyes that haunt her.


	4. Chapter 4

**YES I'M BACK, YEEZZZ I HADN'T UPDATED THIS FOR A WHILE. But this ended up like a really damn long chapter, I think it's the longest one I've written for 'You, again'**

 **Okay now I have like the next chapter semi-planned but I want to know what you think should happen, they should bump into each other again? Or this time should they really like talk for real and stuff. I want to seen what you think should happen so leave your comments of the review.**

 **+tiramisuspice just updated the art of seduction and i'm thrilled.**

 **THANK YOU FOR STICKING TO MY STORIES AND I REALLY LOVE YOU SO THANK YOU. especially to the last people who left a review!**

 **Thanks and I do not own GMW.**

* * *

Maya took a strand of her hair and pulled it behind her ear as she waited for Riley, Missy and Smackle to pass the pat-down assigned for women. She was observing the place where the concert was going to take place and Maya was actually diggin' it- it had this eerie style, it was a 1920's building and everything seemed like from the prohibition- Maya really liked it. Plus, the décor and lights weren't too bad either- the whole area was being painted by a blue light that quickly change into darkness and then a red light showered them.

Maya stayed in peace for a second or two as she gazed at the ceiling and observed the whole place- she was somehow somnolent, maybe it had been the drinks they had taken before coming here.

Until Riley snapped her out of her daydreaming.

"Maya, you okay?" Riley asked preoccupied as she turned Maya around by holding her shoulder.

Maya simply nodded.

Riley had decided to make a Girls Night Out since they were finally all in town after like a year. It had actually been something they had wanted to do since forever, they had been texting each other all this time for this and this was the first time _all_ of them could get together- usually one or two would cancel in previous occasions. It had been barely impossible, and how wouldn't it be? Smackle was semi-living in London, Riley was always moving between Washington and New York, Maya and Missy were working 24/7- it was fairly hard to do it. But Riley had managed to make each one of the girls show up tonight and she was really proud of this achievement- plus, she had managed to get tickets to _this_ concert specifically which was pretty damn hard, it had been a gift from someone in Riley's life but she didn't want to say just yet who it was.

And everything was actually perfect- they had gone to get ready on Maya's apartment and ordered pizza and everything while reminiscing their old High School and then University years. Now they were grown-ups, now they had jobs and now they had little to no time to do this often but this was a remainder. They were only 26, after all and they were still young, they could still have fun and enjoy this part of their life's. They were all single and had great jobs and had accomplished this at such young age that they couldn't let this moment of joy slip away.

In that moment, Missy had decided to get drinks before the concert- the girls thought it was a rational idea and that it didn't interfere with the big plan, until Maya decided to drink a bit more than she should.

"Is she going to barf?" Missy asked displeased as she texted on her phone.

"I'm not holding anyone's hair." Smackle remarked as she finally reached the group and watched them silently.

"Missy this is your fault!" Riley complained as she looked for water in her purse and then handed the bottle to Maya who quietly open it and took a sip of it.

"Excuse me?" Missy scoffed as she unglued her gaze from her phone.

"You were the one who had the great to get drinks before the concert." Riley replied annoyed as she forced Maya to drink a bit more.

"I didn't shove the five Martini's down her throat." Missy said as she rolled her eyes and then took Maya by the shoulders. "Maya, you can hold down your liquor, am I right?"

Maya saw a blurry Missy and she nodded trying to ease their friend's nerves. If she was completely honest, she was sure she was one Martini a way of getting completely trashed.

"See?" Missy assured Riley who was completely annoyed.

\- _oh god, I can't hurl here._

"What?" Riley screamed terrified.

Oh god, she had said it out loud. Her three best friends were looking at her completely panicked of what was she going to do next and the three of them gave a step back from Maya- clearly watching her shoes from a vomit bomb.

"Shit" Maya slurred as her eyes looked desperately for the bathroom sign- then she saw it in the right way of the salon and she began to walk as fast as she could. "I'll find you!" Maya screamed to the group as she got farther away.

Maya run through the circular hallway of the salon and then crashed against the bathroom door. She opened it as fast as she could, to find three girls fixing their make-ups that raised their heads and looked at Maya oddly but Maya couldn't care less. She hurried to the first stall and quickly closed the door- before she knew the vomit ran up her throat.

She could hear disgusted sighs of the women there, other let nasty comments out but Maya couldn't hear them as she felt a sudden relieve through her whole body. The dizziness and sleepiness left her body and now she felt sick to her stomach as she gazed at the mess.

 _Fuck,_ Maya thought to herself.

"I'm getting too old for this" Maya muttered as she wiped the vomit from her mouth with her hand. She quickly flushed down the toilet and took paper to clean the toilet and her mouth.

 _Thank god, I decided to put on a ponytail before entering-_ Maya thought to herself as she sat down on the toilet, she threw the paper on the trash and placed her hands over her head.

It had been a while since she had been drunk, therefor she blamed this little show to her lack of drinking. She actually felt pissed she couldn't even handle five Martini´s now and she had actually eaten two slices of pizza before. The music began and she was sure that along with the concert she was going to have a horrible headache in the morning- plus she really needed to finish the thing in Soho since her art show was in a week.

Maya walked out of the toilet as she saw two of the girls that were there before glowering but honestly Maya didn't have time for it.

She watched herself in the mirror. She really liked her look, a triumphant expression invaded her face. She usually dressed in a really appropriate dress code for her work and meetings but for this concert or casual things she liked to dress like she did when she was in Middle School- it was her essence.

She decided to put own an _all-black_ look, she was wearing her black oversize jean jacket over her short black crop top but she had worn some high-waist tight leggings along with some high heels boots. Maya watched at herself pleased that she her clothes hadn't got messy by her vomit- she actually remembered how to keep it clean from University. But her make-up? It was a mess. She had her mascara like a raccoon and she was sure that her breath smelled like hell- Maya frown and she assured to herself that drinking was a disgusting habit and that she would never do it again, although she was sure it was a temporary lie.

Maya took a hold of the little purse she had decided to take to the concert, thankfully she hadn't given it to Riley because she really needed a touch-up. She opened the water of the hand wash, Maya quickly washed her hands and then she sipped from the water and gargle, trying to clean her mouth the best she could without a toothbrush and after she spit it, she took a bit of water and spray it on her face, she then took more paper and dried it off. Soon Maya placed a bit of her pale foundation on her skin and fixed it up, she placed more mascara on and then some blush.

Then she was ready until- she decided to see how her breathe was. Maya placed a hand over her mouth and then breathe out. Maya's face quickly turned into disgusted frown, although she was sure she had managed to clean her mouth but her breath still smelled like trash, she checked her little purse but the only thing she could find were _two_ Trident. Maya rolled her eyes as she chewed the gum in annoyance, she was sure that the nauseating smell didn't went completely away with just two gums but Maya really needed more water and more gum.

She untied her wild blonde mane and fixed it before she went out.

As Maya went out, she immediately regretted the drinks, there was a loud roar from the commotion of fans that were piling up against the stage- this wouldn't help her headache. Plus, she was most certain that Riley and the girls where between the crowd and Maya had no idea how to get there. She quickly took her phone out, without looking where she was walking or who was in the way.

 **10:06- Riles, I just got out of the restroom. Where are you?**

Maya waited a second or two for Riley to reply as she walked through the area, but the message didn't even reach Riley's phone. Maya cursed under her breathe and began typing again but in that second her body collide against another one.

Maya felt like she had just hit a wall, her body bumped against the other person and she was sure she was going to fall on her back. Maya closed her eyes and let out a helpless yelp as she was waiting for the harsh clash against the floor but instead she felt two strong hands grabbing her by the arms that avoided the fall.

Maya opened her eyes slowly, between the blue lights and then she saw those sea-foam green eyes again.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry" Lucas stuttered as he watched at her really concerned and Maya simply couldn't seize how on earth could she still keep bumping into him after like a month. "I'm really sorry, are you okay?"

Maya nodded as she felt a bit of dizziness, she was watching him carefully, maybe he didn't recognize her. But Maya surely did, he was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and some jeans- it was actually the most casual outfit he had worn in their little encounters.

"You dropped your phone" Lucas said as he quickly picked it up from the floor and then handed it to Maya.

Maya hadn't actually realized how tall he was, she was thankful she had decided to wear high heels that day. Maya tried to quickly fix her hair and tried to stop de dizziness- she thought she would feel better after the _barf show_ but the Martinis were still getting to her.

"Thanks" Maya muttered as she gazed at her phone, making sure the phone was okay and that the screen hadn't crack.

Maya smiled at Lucas who was examining her face, she passed a hand through her hair and then took a right step and began to keep walking. Maybe he hadn't recognized her but she wouldn't stay there until he did- plus she needed to find Riley. Therefor Maya kept walking her way, minding her own business and trying to get those stupid sea-foam eyes out of her head.

Until she felt someone taking a hold of her wrist.

Maya turned around and saw it was Lucas, he pulled her closer to her and Maya gasped as his scent invaded her.

 _Fuck, he smells great._

" _Shortstack_ " Lucas exclaimed enthusiastically as his gazed linked with hers and a bright smile was drawn on his face.

Maya smiled back.

"You'rethe _Huckleburry_ " Maya exclaimed, yet it sounded like the words were colliding against the other and Maya guessed it was the alcohol that was still present in her system.

She didn't felt as drunk as before but she could feel the sickness and sleepiness as well.

"You know? You never gave me your name." Lucas whispered on her ear as the music was roaring.

Maya felt goosebumps erupting her skin.

"You know? You always take a minute or two to recognize me." Maya stated annoyed as she placed a bit of space between them and knitted her brows together. "So, you don't deserve my first nor last name."

Maya thought that would blow him off as she spun on her heels and tried to take off. Only to be gripped by Lucas and pulled even closer than before, Maya felt that faintness once again and she swore that if he kept doing that, she would puke again.

"I'm really sorry Shortstack." Lucas muttered in a low tone that made Maya felt a shock through her whole spine.

"Okay, I know you are sorry." Maya stated uncomfortable by the effect he had on her. "But now, let me go Huckleburry." Maya blurted as she tried to turn her body again.

But this time, it didn't go as gracefully, mainly because of her heels and her clumsiness caused by the alcohol in her body.

Maya barely registered how fast it happened- but one second she was tripping on her own feet and was sure that her face would end up plastered on the floor, yet, the second she opened her eyes she was being held by Lucas, her hair barely touching the floor. He quickly took her by the arms and re-position her on her two standing feet, Maya gazed at him who had this mischievous look on his face, a shit-eating grin all drawn and it irritated Maya to the core.

"I just saved your life, can I get your name?" Lucas insisted optimistically.

Maya rolled her eyes but quickly closed them as she felt a wave of nauseas hitting her whole body- she was sure that if she didn't lay down quickly she was going to throw up the rest of the pizza. She quickly took a hold of Lucas strong arm and grip to it strongly as she tried to breathe as deeply as she could.

Quickly, Lucas knew what was going on and he reached to her waist in older to hold her until she was feeling better. As his scent invaded Maya again, she felt more relax, he really smelled incredible. She placed her head on his chest without much prelude and all of the sudden she was feeling better with him closer to her- she really didn't want to move.

"You okay?" Lucas stuttered unsure if he should pull her closer to him but Maya simply nodded as she took a deep breathe one more time.

"Yes, I just really need to lay down." Maya slurred as she gripped tighter to Lucas.

She was sure she might be embarrassing herself, after all she really didn't know him plus she was sure that her breathe was still awful- but she couldn't care less in that moment. Lucas nodded and quickly grabbed Maya by the hip, moving her to his right side and began to help her walk as she lay her head with her eyes closed and tried to walk along with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Maya whimpered as she tried to coordinate her feet, but if she was being honest she felt like Lucas was carrying all her weight.

"You told me you needed to lay down, Shortstack." Lucas replied and kept walking.

Maya honestly didn't know where she was going but she felt like she could trust him and so she just let go. She wasn't sure how much they had walked, it wasn't too long of a distance until she heard a weird voice.

Maya opened her eyes and found herself near the backstage area, in front of a big door with a big, really hunky, guy guarding it. Maya didn't say a word but she gazed at Lucas concerned, was he looking at this dude? It was this big hunky guy that in no time could kick Lucas' ass and was glowering dangerously at them. But Lucas simply gazed back at her and winked.

"Hey Will" Lucas panted as he tried to re-accommodate Maya's position against his body but with Maya in this sloppy state, it was hard. "Can you open the door, I have my hands full."

The hunky guy, gazed at Lucas and then at Maya- Maya was actually kind of scared by the guy and the hostile expression he was wearing. But quickly the guy let out a smirk and opened the door for them with a smirk on his face.

"There you go, Lucas" Will announced in a really gentle tone.

Lucas passed through the door as he fist-pump the guy and Maya simply waved at him. Soon they were in this halls with a bright white light hitting on Maya's face like the sun- Maya knew this was no good.

" _Fuck"_ Maya cursed as she closed her eyes and slap one hand over her eyes to avoid the bright light.

It was quite a change from the darkest atmosphere outside to this bright light invading Maya's eyes. Lucas stopped a second and Maya felt how he turned his head to face her.

"Wait a minute, are you drunk?" Lucas laughed, Maya could feel this light smirk on his face. "I thought you were sick?"

"Maybe, still _I am_ sick." She muttered, she had to admit it, she was a bit drunk. "Can you lay me down before I barf in front of you?" She growled at Lucas.

He laughed.

"It would be my pleasure Ma'am." Lucas stated and a little smirk drew into Maya's mouth- she remembered from the first time they met, too polite.

Quickly Lucas gave a turn to the right but Maya almost bumps into a wall.

"Can you be more careful?" Maya shrugged. "I'm going blind over here." She said as she tried to grip onto Lucas' shoulder tighter.

"Well, can you help me a little?" Lucas reply bemusedly as he tried to accommodate his hand from Maya's upper hip to carry her easier.

Instead, his hand went a little bit more to south.

"Woah." Maya quickly said as she pulled Lucas apart and her back hit a wall. "Watch your hand Huckleburry or I'll break it." Maya threaten Lucas as she opened her eyes and glowered at him although the bright light was killing her.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Classic New Yorker." Lucas stated completely baffled. "I'm trying to help you, I'm sorry about the hand."

Maya glared at him but she really needed the help, she was seeing two Lucas now.

"Okay, help me" Maya said as she gave two steps towards Lucas and then fall on his arms.

Lucas breathe slowly as Maya accommodated her head on the crook of his neck, really taking in his scent. Maya then raised her arms and wrapped them around Lucas head and pulled him closer to her. Maybe she was being a little too… touchy and she wasn't usually like that but she really found comfort on Lucas and she oddly didn't know why.

There was something about him that calmed Maya down.

Soon they reached a door and Lucas quickly opened it. It was darker than the hallway but still had some lights that were coming from the mirrors, they were clearly backstage. There was a nice sofa with some chairs surrounding a coffee table, it smelled like coffee there which relief Maya too. Lucas placed Maya on the couch who began to feel better as she placed her head on the soft sofa and took a pillow to cuddle with.

She smiled.

"You want some water?" Lucas asked as he saw her laying down in there with a smile on his face and his sea-foam green eyes piercing Maya's back.

Maya opened her eyes slowly and sighed.

"Please Huckleburry." Maya whimpered and Lucas chuckled as he traveled to the other side of the room and opened a mini fridge.

Maya felt so nice and comfortable in that sofa that she swore she didn't wanted to move in a million years. Still, her gaze was lingered to Lucas and hell, she was really seeing him now. He had this blonde-sandy hair, a really nice tan with big strong arms and it passed through Maya's mind _, how would he look if he was naked?_

She smirked to herself- _pretty damn good_ , she thought.

"Here's your water Shortstack" Lucas said as he sat next to Maya in the couch and handed her the bottle of water.

Maya whimpered and slowly raised her head to pick up the water, she then carefully sat down and lay her back against the couch as she sipped from the water slowly. She was so damn glad the water was cold, she felt like her throat was burning.

"Thanks" Maya replied calmly as she closed her eyes for a second or two and then opened them again to see Lucas' eyes lingered to her.

Maya watched him with thoughtfulness- she actually wanted to know more about those eyes that had been chasing her for over a month.

"So, are you like a manager or something? How on earth could you get backstage tickets to this?" Maya asked him as he smiled.

"No, I'm a doctor." Lucas answered and Maya had a flashback to that night on the bar when he was talking to that girl. "My best friend is the manager and he got me tickets to this."

"So, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be saving life's?" Maya asked him.

Lucas chortled.

"I'm a pediatrician and I have my own practice." Lucas stated. "Plus, is my night off so if they really need me they can page me."

Maya was impressed, he looked way too young to have a practice but Maya didn't try to mind, plus it was actually kind of charming that he was a pediatrician.

"Impressive Huckleburry." Maya said as she sipped a bit more of water, she was definitely feeling a lot better.

"You can call me Lucas, you know?" Lucas said as he placed a hand over his head and watched her awestruck. Maya felt a bit uncomfortable, he was _really_ looking at her and it send her chills down her back.

"I'd rather Huckleburry." Maya replied making an effort to sound reassuring. "Or Bucky McBoing Boing or maybe Ranger Rick, is a good one too." she smirked as Lucas brows knitted together in a frown.

Maya giggled.

"If you can have all those nicknames for me, can I at least have your name?" Lucas asked in a flirtatious way.

Maya thought about it a minute or two. What was the worst-case scenario if she gave him her name? He could be crazy, but he was a pediatrician and he had actually helped her the last two times he saw her. Plus, she knew his name so it would be kind of unfair.

"Maya Hart." She said without stuttering and she saw a grin appearing into Lucas' face that had brighten up at her respond.

Lucas face quickly light up like Maya hadn't seen before and it strangely gave her tingles in her stomach but good kind of tingles. Not drunk tingles but real and somehow strange because she hadn't felt them with Jordan before or for that matter with no-one.

"Lucas Friar." Lucas replied with that big ol' smile plastered on his face and his thick accent. "It's a pleasure Mrs. Hart." He said as he took a hold of Maya's hand, both of them staring at each other, mesmerized by the other.

Maya chuckled.

"The pleasure is mine." Maya stated amused by Lucas' accent and as soon as they stopped shaking hands, Maya blurted out. "I'm still going to call you Huckleburry, thought."

Lucas rolled his eyes and faked annoyance but that smiled didn't dissipated as he looked at her and Maya didn't stop smiling either.

Maya finished the water bottle and she was feeling a lot better as she rested for second. Maya actually was enjoying her time with Lucas and he seemed to be enjoying her company too, they stayed quiet a minute or two but then as they heard the band playing outside they began to chat about their music. Maya knew it hadn't pass a long time since they got there but she was definitely feeling sober now and better than before, she wasn't trashed and it seemed like the water that Lucas had given to her was holy because her dizziness had stopped.

Yet, when Maya was about to ask for another water bottle her phone rang.

" _Maya!? Where the hell are you?"_ Smackle barked abruptly as soon as Maya answer.

"Hey, I'm backstage but where are you Smackle?" Maya asked trying to sound as nonchalant as she could.

She gazed at Lucas who's gazed was lingered to Maya but soon he took out his phone and began to text someone.

" _Missy and Riley are head over heels in the vertex of the crowd and I came to the bathroom looking for you. Can you come so we can see the concert from a safe distance?"_ Smackle asked annoyed.

"Okay, wait for me outside the bathroom and I'll go there." Maya replied as she hanged up the phone.

Maya quickly stood up and tried to be the least awkward as she could, she didn't know why she was so nervous sometimes around him but she was feeling some kind odd and disappointed that she had to go.

Maya rasp her throat and Lucas quickly raised his head and then stood up- incredibly close to Maya.

"Hey, I need to go but thanks for your help." Maya gawped with an awkward smile as she fidgeted with her phone in her hands, she tried not to look directly at his eyes but she really loved that color.

"Do-Do you want me to go with you?" Lucas stuttered- he seemed nervous too but then his gazed found his way to her mouth.

Maya felt goosebumps erupting in her skin.

"Don't worry Huckleburry." Maya replied as her gaze quickly traveled to his lips. "You already helped me a lot today, so thanks." Maya stated nonchalantly as she bit her lower lip.

There was a tension lingered in the atmosphere and Maya was sure that if she didn't get out of there then something would definitely happen. Therefore, Maya spun on her heels and least the room without much prelude and without saying goodbye, just with a simple smile.

But as she was about turn left on the corner, she heard someone running behind her, she turned around frightened only to see Lucas chasing her and waving at her. He then reached to her and smiled a little bit caught by his breath.

"Hey Huckleburry, what's up?" Maya laughed as he was trying to calm down his breathing he had run fast enough, she was sure.

"Hey, I- I didn't got your number" Lucas claimed as his breathing was slowing down.

"That's because you didn't ask for it." Maya muttered with a smirk, she knew where this was going.

"Can I have it please?" Lucas asked as he got closer to her, she could swear his scent made her go dizzy

Maya's breath got caught, her eyes widen about the sudden request of Lucas. Did he want to go out with her? His eyes were sparkling, once again anxious by Maya's answer, waiting for her to respond to his unexpected question. Maya didn't know what to say, it had been only a month and some days since she had broken up with Jordan and now this guy had appeared and once again this feeling that she knew him from somewhere else came in a glimpse.

But it wasn't enough yet, she was afraid and she needed more time.

"I don't give my number to unknown cowboys, Huckleburry?" Maya said flirty as she gazed at him and moved her lashes slowly.

She quickly turned around and began to run as she laughed.

"Oh, come on!" Lucas yelled disappointed.

But Maya didn't turn around and exited the backstage with a triumphant smile on her face, but in the back of her mind she knew she really wanted to give him her number.


End file.
